So It Begins
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: Things You the Reader should Know Author Note:So, within this Fic the story line got a tweak or two. This fan fiction also using concepts from the Book Transformers Exodus by Alex Irvine, which shows that, the planet of Cybertron ran on a caste system.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Transformers, be them Decepticon or Autobot. (All though I wish I owned Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Skyfire and Ratchet but, that a different subject.) All rights reserved to the right full owners of the Transformers Universes.

This is a TFA fan fiction, instead of Megatron being captures and brought to back to Cybertron with his Lt.s he escaped with them, and lived to plot and scheme another day. This is after the events of the TFA series. Is rated M for later chapters and content.

So It Begins

So Megatron had survived again; although the Prime known as Optimus had supposedly beaten him, Ultra Magnus knew better than to think the war was over. Megatron was resilient, and relentless. He wouldn't stay down for long. Even though he had recently taken heavy damage from a Decepticons spy, Ultra Magnus was well. Though his arm was not quite as regal as the rest of his armor with its leader-ly paint job, nothing more than a basic arm, no armor and barely any derma coating either. Rodimus Prime (also recovering from a Decepticon's underservo-ed attempt to permanently remove him from battle with a terrible case of cosmic rust) helped him to stand up as Optimus Prime approached him, Red Alert muttering something about to much strain on his after having had such a close encounter with Well of All Sparks welcoming committee.

"Thank you Optimus Prime, and for the return of the sacred Magnus hammer you and your team will return as heroes in the war against the Decepticons. I hereby re-instate you as an Elite guard operative and advance your team into similar status. As for Prowl, he joins the Well of All Sparks with all those that have fallen before him in the name of Cybertron, and will receive a full hero's ceremony for memory of his bravery…" Megatron growled at the screen before him. Luckily enough he and his commanders had escaped but...to still be proclaimed a hero coming back empty handed...

"Fool, Autobots. The lot is nothing more than glorified breeder bots!" He bellowed to his commanders, he turned around to them. He stood, dented, armor a bit cracked, his paint job a faded.

"How is it even with three Omega Supremes we managed to be defeated?" He asked, he waited…, "No one?" He grabbed one of the useless fighter drones.

"Answer me fool!" The drone struggled in Megatron's grasp the sight was arousing as Megatron imagined Optimus Prime gasping, dying in his grasp his features distorted into a painful look; Megatron gave a little smirk and flung the mech away.

"The answer other than shear power, what we need to do is to find a new approach to getting Cybertron." He turned back to the screen, bringing his digits to his brow in a gesture of thinking.

"I have an idea, my liege." Shockwave chimed, stepping forward then moving into a kneel before his Lord.

"Freely speak Shockwave, my Second in Command." Megatron seemingly mused being free of Starscream's useless mutterings of grandeur and the leadership he'd never have.

"While I was on Cybertron as Long arm Prime, I noted that the Autobots do still have their...core programming."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Sir, if I may, we may in fact be able to get to the Autobot's through messing with their processors…giving them reasons to remember their original design purpose."

Megatron turned away for a moment and looked at the screen glancing over all the high ranking Autobots. He selected a few in his mind, Rodimus he had a rather nice build, long well defined legs, Optimus any mech able to hold his own in a battle against him might was surely a worthy prize, and his optics landed on Ultra Magnus…

He wasn't losing his mind; the Autobot leader was looking rather charming, weakened, ripe… One arm barely functioning, recovering, he looked so proper in his place, as Megatron imagined him lying submissive on a berth beneath him. ...He mused this idea; the Autobot leader and he…to tear down an empire remove its head and bare the spine or in this case, make those little Autobots...his personal harem and return them to their rightful purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Megatron escaped the Autobot Elite guard just to watch Optimus and crew still be praised as heroes. Megatron and Shockwave develop the foundation of a plan to bring the Autobots to their knees, literally and figuratively.

"Shockwave, fetch our Autobot prisoner." Megatron hummed in an almost delighted tone, that was hidden just beneath the surface f his usual growled and snip like speech.

Shockwave did as commanded and left the main room of the Nemesis; he turned back to the screen and further surveyed the Autobots, he lift a hand and a gestured for his Lt.s to come behind him: Blitzwing, Lugnut, and his new air Commandress Slipstream.

"Its about time the Autobots remembered their place, librarians, medical and science professions that require less frame and more processing, scholars, data clerks, never were they built for war. Their weak, then why have they won up to now?" Megatron stated aloud rather bluntly. The three behind him went wide opticed for a moment, realizing what he meant.

"Vell, vhat about ze cyber Ninjas? They are Autobot make," Megatron moved the screen over to where Jazz stood.

"The Cyber Ninja corps wore no brand before the wars. Standing to protect the future of Cybertron, sadly the old foul Yoketron sided with the Autobots leaving their talents unavailable to those that could wield such talents with ease." Megatron stated raising his hand in a motion that involved arching his digits on after another starting at his smallest of his taller digits, in the air as a symbol of thought.

"The aerial bots are nothing more than stolen code." Slipstream hissed to her Lord.

The screen once again moved, this time over to the twin Autobots Jetfire and Jetstorm, Megatron gave a small chuckle. He was amused.

"Fool Autobots thinking that stealing one of our long held advantages over them would turn the war in their favor. It only shows how desperate they have become. They were never meant to fly. We were the ones built for flight for industrial craft, and military strength, endurance and power. All built from the days before the war when we would be nothing more than workers in the bowls of Kaon that fight each other for praise of crowds thick with lust for Energon shed as the Autobots Autocracy and office working class sat pretty in their pristine city of Iacon." This was what made Megatron famous earned him his respect as a War Lord, he had started as a number and fought his way to fame by proclaiming himself the name Megatronus.


End file.
